


归一

by ridgeline



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alex Is A Good Brother, Brotherhood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Major spoiler, One Shot, Typhon! Morgan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Morgan还是不能说话。





	归一

Morgan还是不能说话。

现在他们管那个东西—— _那个存在，那个造物，那个外星人，或者其他什么东西_ ——叫做Morgan。一开始所有人都无法决定到底应该怎么称呼它： _那个存在，那个造物，那个外星人，那个东西_ ，这些含糊的称呼随机地在聊天里面出现。一直到某一天，在一次谈话里面，Danielle Sho短促而粗暴地指出：既然那个东西经历了Morgan经历的一切，而且始终认为它是Morgan，那么他们不妨干脆就叫它Morgan。因为到头来，真正的Morgan是无论如何都不可能在意这个了。

到今天为止，他已经死了三年了。

这个念头偶尔会像这么浮现，然后击中Alex，让他无话可说。这件事依然仿佛发生在昨天，撕裂的伤口仍然新鲜，每一个细节都栩栩如生： _Morgan吼叫让他们先走，然后是枪声，惨叫，喷溅出来的鲜血在真空中缓慢地旋转，黑暗而死寂。_

他只是不能让自己去想这个，不能一直去想。

自从Morgan完成了所有模拟之后，它似乎就陷入了一种轻微的、麻木的空白状态。他们把它安置在一间空的居住舱里面，再用六个监控镜头轮班监视它。但自从模拟结束之后，它就呆在那里，很少进食，偶尔喝一点水，几乎完全不移动，Igwe解释说这是一种类似PTSD的后遗症，它只是需要时间，这些症状都是正常的。当然，前提是如果它是人类，所以他们依然不能确定是什么，只能等待。

这些日子里，他们已经变得非常擅长等待了。

Mikhaila去看望过Morgan几次，他们都没有说话，只是一个坐在地板上，一个站在它身前，安静地看着它。之后，她试着给它看了几张相片，一些Morgan以前喜欢的东西，还有他们很久以前录下的视频。它有一点轻微的反应，有些时候，它会长久地凝视视频里面那张和它一模一样的脸庞，但是依然一言不发。

它的表情和Morgan几乎一模一样。

Igwe认为它也许没有语言能力，但是Elazar的意见不同，“那些见鬼的东西没日没夜地在货柜储存所里面念叨，”她表示，“这一位，多半只是还没找到自己的声音，或者它还不明白。”

“不明白什么？”Igwe反问她。

“不明白这一切都是为了什么。”Elazar回答。

然后他们一起看向Alex，就像是他应该有答案。

事实是他并没有答案，聪明过人、同时也骄傲过人的Alex Yu不再有任何答案了。这些日子里，他的脑子里面反复重复的都是一些事实：地球已经被毁灭，剩下不多的人在苟延残喘；外星人害怕他们，所以它们要杀掉每一个人；Morgan死了，他珍视的、唯一的弟弟死了。Morgan死了。

_（惨叫，枪声，死寂，一连串血滴在真空中旋转，变成了完美的圆形，它们将会在黑暗中保存一个世纪，完好无损。）_

“给它看相片。”所以Alex说，“给它看……无论什么让它有反应的东西。深刻的记忆不会被抹掉，总有些什么留下来。”

他们那么做了。他们找来了更多的家庭相片，还有Morgan的大学毕业照，、喜欢的食物、他一直没写完的几篇论文、两个备受重视的电脑游戏、Morgan自己的录音、三年前风暴异魔第一次肆虐时的安全摄像头录像。Morgan对最后一个有反应，它看完了所有录像带。看的时候，虽然还是一言不发，但是它一直在轻微地颤抖。

这些是人类的情感，Mikhaila会说，但是Alex不确定。

Igwe重新翻找了一遍职工宿舍还能进去的部分，而且成功地找到了一些之前来拜访的孩子留下的东西，他还自制了一张字母表，试着让Morgan重新学会阅读。很难说他的努力有没有成效，因为Morgan显然有反应，但是无论进行多少阅读和朗诵训练，它都一言不发。 _书_ ——它能听懂，但是不会跟着重复， _地板——水杯——人类，_ Morgan视线的移动方式显示它听懂了，但是它的嘴唇始终紧闭。

“也许他只是不够在乎。”Mikhaila说，在一次旁观完Igwe训练之后。

“为什么？”Igwe问她，“它拿到了模拟训练的最高分，它的反应和Morgan几乎一模一样——”

“也许就是因为他太像Morgan了。”Mikhaila说，看着玻璃后面的那个人，“这些对他来说没有意义。我认识的那个Morgan Yu绝对不会去做他不在乎的事情。”

他们争论了一会儿他们认识的Morgan是什么样的人，然后他们厌倦了，安静了下来，隔着玻璃，看着它。它坐在那里，双手环抱着膝盖，背靠着床，双眼紧闭，脸上带着一种十分疲倦的神情。

如果那是Morgan，Alex可以说，他很悲伤。

他不能确定了。

几个星期之后，Igwe的努力总算是有了成效，不过是在其他方面：Morgan恢复了活力，它开始有规律地作息，吃饭，睡觉，配合他们的测试，展示它能做到的。偶尔，它还是会突然停顿下来，凝视着墙壁，仿佛经历了某种内心深处的震颤，不过不会持久。他们冒险做了一两次尝试，定位了Talos 1附近的几个异型珊瑚节点，但还是没敢让Morgan主动去和它们联系。“我们还是不能确定它到底有多了解人类。”Alex和他们解释。 _我不能确定。_ 他想。

他们已经有了需要的一切读数，还有资料，而且私底下再次做了一次模拟。实验并不成功，这个Morgan试图逃走，他们终结了它，然后清理了实验室。所有人的情绪都很糟。然后更糟的是，有一小群拟态从心灵实验室的漏洞里面溜了进来，而且成功地闯进了幸存者们生活的区域。在他们来得及反应和封闭气闸之前，Morgan不知道怎么地离开了房间，而且终结了它们，快速而且精确。他（它）又一次保护了他们。

这不是模拟实验，这应该意味着什么。但是Alex注视着它，发现自己在想的是另外一件事。

在他伸出手的时候，它也伸出了手。

_Morgan本来可以逃走。但是他没有，相反的是，他握着枪，勉力地漂浮着在黑暗的走廊尽头，命令他们快逃。“快跑！”Morgan说，声音因为氧气面罩而沉闷和嘶哑。_

Alex当时不懂，现在依然也不懂为什么Morgan不先逃走。不明白为什么Morgan要留下他一个人。

它只是太像Morgan了。

等收拾完拟态的尸体之后，Elazar要求Morgan交出武器，然后Igwe对它做了一次全面的检查，它没有受伤，因为它是一个完美的战士。之后，Elazar把Morgan锁在它的房间里面，要求它坦白是怎么拿到武器的。一如既往，它什么也没有说。他们开了一次短会，激烈地争论了Morgan的这个举动有什么意义，又会有什么影响。“如果没有他，我们都死了！”Sho说，“不要这么确定，”Elazar反驳，“我们之前就靠着自己活了下来，之后也是一样。”在他们争论的时候，Alex起身，离开了会议。

他刷了卡，打开Morgan的房间。

那是一场赌博，那并不是模拟。在Morgan的记忆模拟结束的时候，它（ _那个存在，那个造物，那个外星人，或者其他什么东西_ ）睁开眼睛，困惑地看着周围的一切。它依然觉得自己是Morgan，因为在整整两个星期里面，它一直都以Morgan的身份生活，经历他经历过的一切。但是现在，它醒了，看着一群似是而非的陌生人，它可以就这么杀了他们，就像它的同类。其他人选择了用勤务机出面，他们都尝试过阻止Alex，但是他拒绝了。他想要待在那里，和之后他禁止自己去见它一样。到头来，顽固可能是一种遗传的特质，只是表现的方式不同。

他推开门，看向那个幻影。

它已经醒了，依然坐在那里，双手抱着膝盖，脸庞上是一种平静的表情。Alex凝视着它，不能确定自己是不是想找出不一样的地方。外表看起来像是狼，走路的样子像是狼，声音听起来像狼，那么那就是狼。

它一动不动，只是看着他。

“哥哥。”然后，Morgan说道。

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
